Water Dragon
Water dragons are dragons similar to the Great Dragon, but are raised in your first outpost. To get one you must attack level''' 5+''' lakes (the higher the level of the lake the greater the chance of finding one) plus your Great Dragon '''(after a recent update), but since they have a low drop rate they are highly prized, and requires you to attack the lake multiple times before you get it. '''Like the Great Dragon, you are only allowed one. '''Also, just like the Great Dragon, you need to level up the '''Dragon's Keep '''that it is raised in in the Outpost in order to make it "grow" from egg, to baby, to juvenile then finally adult. Since the last made changes you must have your great dragon in your attack to get the egg !! You can start an outpost once you are at Level 8, you control a plain and, most importantly, you own a water dragon egg. When your Water Dragon is level 8, or above, you can send it out on attacks on other places with your troops, but, like the Great Dragon, you need to recover all four of the Water Dragon Armor pieces before the dragon can be used in combat. Anthropus camps of '''Level 5+ drop the armor pieces. According to Kabam, after a recent update, Water Dragon armor now drops exclusively from level 7+ lakes. Drop rate are higher as the level of the Lakes increases. It is possible to obtain armor pieces after your outpost is up and running. Water Dragons of level 8 - 10 will wear it automaticly once the whole set is acquired. UPDATE: In order to claim any Elemental Dragon Egg or Armor, you MUST have a Great Dragon in your attack to receive these items! Drop rates have been raised in regards to this change. ''' A common tact ic used to get the water dragon egg is to use "wave" attacks. This involves attacking the target wilderness with an army sufficient to kill all inhabiting anthropos, and timing attacks (usually of '''one SSD or Spy) to land AFTER your first attack and BEFORE the anthropos respawn.. It has been advised that your outpost be placed at such a distance from your City that the discovery of one does not necessarily mean the discovery of the other. Having said that, a compromise must be found that facilitates a workable marching time between the two. UPDATE: The best way is to attack a lake on lvl 7 lake because these don't require that many initial troopers, but it would also be optimal to find a lake (lvl 7+) as close to your base as possible. The things you need are: 5 or more five star generals (see the tip on how to swiftly train your appointed generals fast in the " Anthropus Camps" section). The trick is this: only use five star generals and attack in waves (see the section "wilderness" to see what minimum requirements are needed for each lvl. of wilderness). ''After attacking the lake with the first general, the other waves have 60 seconds to "loot" the lake withoeut there being any creeps defending it. It would be preferable to use '''SSD or Spies '''since those are the fastest attacking units in the game, but its fine with '''LBM '''or any other units as well - as long as you make sure the troops reach the lake within 60 seconds of the last attack. In case you know you can't make it, or the distance makes it uncertain whether or not you will make it within 60 seconds, you should know that you will encounter 10% of the MAX. troops in the wilderness, so be sure that the other waves can handle these respawned units ''(check what lvl. of wilderness the respawns resemble and prepare accordingly). The wilderness will respawn 10% of its MAX. troops every additional minute, so its total respawn time is 10 minutes. If you get the egg, your quests section will get a glowy number on it and when you open battle report you'll get a pop up. You basically know instantly if you get the egg. Another Tip: Try the NARC Method: use 3,600 lbm, 194 ATs and 100 BDs to acquire a water dragon on a level 7 lake. You can modify this idea by adding more troops. If you use this method on a higher level lake, you MUST apply more troops to it. The higher the level, the more troops for capacity you will need. For a level 9 lake, use 10,000 LBM, 284 ATs and 100 Battle Dragons. Capacity was 4 million. Stone Dragon egg was acquired the same way. Use 20,000 lbm, 944 ATs and 100 BDs. Capacity was 5 Million and the lake was level 7. Great Dragon armor was also acquired using the same amount of troops on a level 5 camp, minus the 100 Battle Dragons. Capacity is important. Water Dragon's Keep Raise your Outpost's Water Dragon in the Dragon's Keep. Nurtured with care, the Water Dragon will defend your Outpost with devotion and ferocity. ---- Requirements: Note: When developing Levitation, "the craft of inverting gravity to improve construction efficiency", construction time will decrease by 10% with each level. Stats: Category:Elemental Dragons